Gustavia-Marie II
Dragshaven, Mornguard |Spouse = Òscar de Longueryo (m. 1957; d. 2015) |Issue = Erik, Crown Prince of Mornguard Princess Laura Prince Christian |Name = Marie Anne Inga Kristin |House = Hürtsburg |Father = Erik VI |Mother = Elisabeth Hølmerveiss }}Gustavia-Marie II (Marie Anne Inga Kristin; born 14 January 1933) is the Queen of Mornguard. She acceded to the throne upon the death of her father, Erik VI, in 1980. Gustavia-Marie was born in Dragshaven as the eldest of four daughters to Erik and his wife Elisabeth Hølmerveiss. She became the heir presumptive upon her father's accession to the throne as King on 14 December 1946, and succeeded him following his death on 26 August 1980. Gustavia-Marie attended private primary and secondary boarding school abroad, ultimately graduating with a degree in sociology from University of Dragshaven in 1954. She married Vasalonian nobleman and businessman Òscar de Longueryo in 1957, and they have three children together: Erik, Crown Prince of Mornguard (born 1960), Princess Laura (born 1963), and Prince Christian (born 1965). Early life and education Gustavia-Marie was born on 14 January 1933 as Marie Anne Inga Kristin, at Chriselblom Palace in Dragshaven. She is the first child of Crown Prince Erik and Crown Princess Elisabeth, and the third grandchild of Gustav VI and Queen Alexandrine. With her birth, Gustavia-Marie became second-in-line to the Mornguardian throne, behind only her father. As Mornguard practiced a system of male-preference primogeniture, Gustavia-Marie would have been displaced in the line of succession should a younger male sibling have been born. After her birth, Gustavia-Marie was granted the title Princess of Mornguard. She was baptized as a member of the Church of Mornguard on 20 May 1933. Gustavia-Marie has three younger sisters: Princess Kristine (born 1934), Princess Margarethe (1936–2013), and Princess Sanne (born 1940). She spent most of her early life living with her parents and younger sisters at Kamferhøm House, a fifteen-bedroom residence on the grounds of Chriselblom Palace. In 1946, her father became King following the death of her grandfather, and the family moved into the palace's main residence, a thirty-two bedroom palace. With her grandfather's death, Gustavia-Marie became the heir presumptive to the throne and was given the title Crown Princess of Mornguard. Gustavia-Marie attended private primary schooling in Daselhelm, beginning her education at Dragshaven Primary School for Girls in 1939. At age 12, she left school to attend Vasoule School in Frankenland, a private, coeducational boarding school. Gustavia-Marie was said to be a popular student in school, but also made headlines for some of her actions at school. At age 15, she was reprimanded for throwing a party in her dormitory room with alcohol, while at age 17, she was reprimanded for having a boy in her bedroom after hours. Gustavia-Marie graduated from Vasoule School in 1951, subsequently returning to Daselhelm to enroll in the Faculty of Social Sciences at the University of Daselhelm, graduating with a degree in sociology in 1954. Reign Since 1951, when Gustavia-Marie turned 18, she has been a member of the Mornguardian Council of State, the most supreme council of Mornguard. On 26 August 1980, Erik died following a brief hospitalization due to pneumonia. Gustavia-Marie was proclaimed queen immediately after the announcement of his death, becoming only the second queen regnant in the history of Mornguard. Keeping with Mornguardian royal tradition, she chose her royal name to be Gustavia-Marie rather than simply Marie, as every Mornguardian monarch has been named Gustav or Erik in an every other succession for centuries. The only other queen regnant, Gustavia-Marie I, also took the name Gustavia after becoming queen. As queen, Gustavia-Marie meets with the Prime Minister weekly, and additionally has frequent meetings with other ministers regarding the direction of the nation. She signs all new pieces of passed legislation and royal decrees, allowing them to become law. As the head of state, Gustavia-Marie has the power to veto legislation, although this power is simply a formality and is not used in practice to avoid politicization of the monarchy. The queen also appoints, swears in, and dismisses all government ministers and ambassadors, although this is solely performed at the advice of the Prime Minister. As queen, Gustavia-Marie is the chair of the Council of State, although in practice the head of state seldom actually presides over meetings. Marriage and children On 26 January 1957, Gustavia-Marie married Òscar de Longueryo in a royal wedding at Dragshaven Cathedral in Dragshaven. Òscar is a Vasalonian nobleman who comes from the Longueryo family; Òscar also worked as an executive at his father's natural gas company. They began their relationship in 1955, after Gustavia-Marie was introduced to him at a state-sponsored ball hosted by the Monarchy of Vasalonia. Following the marriage, Òscar was given the royal title Crown Prince of Mornguard and awarded Mornguardian citizenship. The couple moved into Eckerbaum House on the grounds of Chriselblom Palace. In 1980, they moved into the main residence of the palace. Òscar died on 8 June 2015, following a bout with brain cancer. Gustavia-Marie and Òscar have three children together: *The Crown Prince (Erik Per Anders Salomono; born 17 March 1960) *[[Princess Laura of Mornguard|Princess Laura Elisabeth Alexandrine Daniela]] (born 20 July 1963) *[[Prince Christian of Mornguard|Prince Christian Ezekiel David Alonso]] (born 19 November 1965) Titles *'14 January 1933 – 14 December 1946': Her Royal Highness Princess Marie of Mornguard *'14 December 1946 – 26 August 1980': Her Royal Highness The Crown Princess of Mornguard *'26 August 1980 – ''present': ''Her Majesty The Queen of Mornguard Category:1933 births Category:Crown princes and princesses of Mornguard Category:Dragshaven Primary School for Girls alumni Category:House of Hürtsburg Category:Living people Category:Members of the Church of Mornguard Category:Mornguardian monarchs Category:Mornguardian royalty Category:People from Dragshaven Category:Princes and princesses of Mornguard Category:Queens regnant Category:University of Dragshaven alumni Category:Vasoule School alumni